Product display hooks are extensively used in connection with the merchandising of products of all types, particularly by mass merchandise chain stores and the like. Typically, product display units, sometimes referred to as gondolas, are formed with a back panel of apertured panel board. The apertured panel board serves as a mounting for a large number of display hooks on which the merchandise is mounted. An advantageous form of display hook is formed of wire and is provided with upper and lower outwardly extending arms. The upper arm mounts a label holder for pricing and other product information, while the lower arm receives the merchandise, typically mounted on cards with openings to receive the projecting wire of the display hook.
In some cases, the articles of merchandise supported on the display hooks can be of a relatively expensive nature (for example, dry cell batteries). Historically, the more expensive merchandise items increasingly become the subject of shoplifting, resulting in considerable loss to the merchandiser.
Various schemes have been proposed to minimize “shrinkage” resulting from theft. Among these are specially designed product display hooks incorporating built-in locking arrangements requiring the presence of a store clerk to release a product item from the display hook. While such arrangements effectively minimize shrinkage losses, they have suffered from serious disadvantages. Typically, such specially designed hooks have been very costly compared to standard display hooks. Additionally, installation of the special locking hooks frequently is difficult because of the density of hooks in a typical display panel. Moreover, after the installation has been completed, the overall product display may look somewhat haphazard because of the variety of hooks involved, with the special locking hooks being interspersed randomly among conventional hooks, in accordance with the location of the expensive product items, in many cases resulting in a relatively unattractive display.